As The Days Go By
by Tenchi Grrl
Summary: This is no ordinary romance story. Lemon is included. It seems that Tenchi has a vulnerable door to his heart that he must explore...


I do not own "Tenchi Muyo", "Tenchi Universe" or "Tenchi in Tokyo". I do not own any characters from any of the series. All I own is this fanfic, which I hope you enjoy.  
  
WARNING: This fanfic has lemon, and I suggest that under aged readers should turn away. Although this chapter has no lemon, it has some hot romance that will lay a path for later. It gets more interesting as you continue through the story, so just read.  
  
  
  
As The Days Go By  
  
Written by: Natalie Hebin  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: Rainy Memories  
  
The rain pounded on the windows, and poured in sheets. Tenchi looked to the bleak outside, pondering.  
  
The dullness outside seemed to dull even the most chipper of his class. The room was dark, and just looking around at the grayness of the classroom made Tenchi shiver with a cold feeling, and with anxiety. This wasn't his idea of a happy day, and the drone of the teacher's voice made it all the more cold.  
  
Out of habit, Tenchi began to play with his pencil. He thought of the Masaki house back where he lived. Good thing today was Friday, and he was planning to see someone.  
  
He broke from his trance with a start as the bell echoed it's loud, annoying, and very familiar ring, and the rush of the class going out the door, with their things already packed up nicely in their packs. The piles of mess on his desk and on the floor didn't help much, either. Tenchi frantically grabbed everything, stuffed it together, and crammed it into his pack. Everyone was out of the class by the time he was done, but he quickly got himself together and rushed out.  
  
Tenchi exited to his silver Element, as the rain came down in an endless waterfall, wetting his shirt and matting his hair. He hopped in quickly, and made haste to his apartment. Climbing the winding steps to his room was more than enough to get him wet, considering the fact that the steps were outside.  
  
"Just perfect. It rains like the world is frying over, and my steps are outside. What's more is my room is at the top story, how fun for me!" Tenchi said sarcastically, with a worn look. His exposed face shone with the wetness of the water.  
  
He made his escape from the dreary rain and shut the door behind him, once in his apartment. It was on a day like this that he lost contact with her. . .  
  
  
  
"Tenchi, don't you think it's a bit odd that it got so bleak so early?" questioned the 13 year old girl sitting next to Tenchi on the couch. Her voice was accompanied by a burst of thunder.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was about to ask. Say, Ayuna, do you want some hot cocoa or something?" replied a 13 year old Tenchi as he turned to her. The bluish glare of the TV screen flickered on their skin, and deeply contrasted the dark, empty house and rainy day.  
  
Ayuna emitted a look of happy relief from her red-amber eyes. "Hot cocoa sounds great right about now." With that, Tenchi rose from his position and turned on some hot water in the connecting kitchen. After rummaging through the pantry a bit, he found some packets of hot cocoa. He placed them by the boiling water, then sat himself down by Ayuna again.  
  
"The water's heating right now, so let's just wait a bit." Ayuna nodded, as they continued watching anime. The images of characters flashed on the screen, and a sense almost of tranquility swept over the room. It was a kind of cold tranquility, but Tenchi liked it in some strange way. However, soon it began to get too cold.  
  
"Tenchi," said Ayuna, shivering, "where are the blankets in your house?"  
  
"I think we have some in the hall closet. No need to worry, I'll get some."  
  
"No, no, I can get it."  
  
"Please, I insist. You're my guest." With that, Ayuna agreed, and Tenchi walked to the hall closet.  
  
  
  
"GAAH!" Tenchi yelled, as the ring of the phone snapped him back to reality. He scrambled, quite ungracefully, to the phone, and picked it up just after it's second ring.  
  
"H-hello?" Tenchi stuttered, half awake. Apparently, he had sort of fallen asleep as he daydreamed.  
  
"Hey Tenchi!" Sasami's familiar voice replied.  
  
"Sasami! It's so good to hear from you!" Tenchi's mind raced back to everyone in the Masaki household: Ayeka's petite princess attitude, His dad's goofy smiles, his grandfather's wise mind, Sasami the chipper, Washu's odd experiments, and Ryoko. . . with her party attitude and shiny cyan hair. . .  
  
"Yeah, so what's going on?" rang Sasami'ever-happy voice. No reply. "Tenchi?"  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi snapped out of it. "Oh, fine."  
  
"Have you gone to see your friend yet?"  
  
"No, I was just getting ready to go see her, actually."  
  
"Well, too bad for you. It turns out that she's got some sickness, and she can't see you for another week or so."  
  
Tenchi thought about it. "Aww, man! I was looking forward to seeing her!"  
  
"Well, we've got some people here that would like to say hi."  
  
"Ok, put 'em on!"  
  
There was a pause, then the unforgettable high-pitched tone of Ayeka's voice.  
  
"Hello, Lord Tenchi! It's so good to talk to you!" she seemed very peppy.  
  
"Erm. . . as you, Ayeka."  
  
"Well, yes! Come stop by and visit us! Please! I have all these ideas for having so much fun together, and-"  
  
"Ok, well, I have to go. I have some things to do." Interrupted Tenchi, a bit annoyed. They said their goodbyes, and he hung up.  
  
Tenchi slumped down on his bed. He felt a shiver, and the cold was making him tired. He rolled up in some warm covers and drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
Tenchi made his way to the hallway closet. He grabbed a very long, thick blanket, that he was sure would be very warm. He carried it back to Ayuna, who had her long black hair cascading off the back of the couch. He smiled slightly as he threw the covers onto the couch, then ran and jumped over the back right onto them. Ayuna giggled, and he stood up and grabbed the covers again.  
  
"I give it a 10!" she said as she smiled, and Tenchi bowed. He unraveled the blanket and put part over her, then got under the other part. They continued to watch the anime, while the bright, flashing light of the TV screen continued. Their body heat radiated from them, and stayed in the blanket. In no time, they were warm and comfy.  
  
Then, to Tenchi's surprise, Ayuna leaned on his shoulder. But, he didn't mind. In fact, he liked it. He put his arm around her, as they shifted until they were snuggling comfortably. Tenchi hadn't realized before now how he had really felt for her, and didn't want to stop what they were doing.  
  
He slowly turned his head to her, and smiled inside and out. Her warm figure against him filled him with happiness. She looked up at him, with a beautiful twinkle in her eye.  
  
'don't hold back, Tenchi. Take your chance now!' Tenchi thought to himself, as he slowly leaned his head in towards hers.  
  
She snuggled closer, and as their warm lips touched, Tenchi felt a spark run through his body. He moved his other hand to go around her, and held her in a loving embrace as their mouths opened slowly, and he ran his tongue along her teeth than on her tongue. She returned the favor. Electricity was pulsating through him as his blood rushed. He never wanted this moment to end. His first kiss. No, their first kiss.  
  
By now they were in each other's arms. He was on top of her, lying on the couch, kissing her deeply. They both jumped as the teapot suddenly sang it's loud whistle, telling them that the water is done heating. He held her hands and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I'll be right back with some hot cocoa for both of us." Tenchi said, as he smiled and got off of her and the couch.  
  
"Ok, but come right back!" said Ayuna, smiling coyly.  
  
"I will, don't worry about that." Tenchi walked quickly into the kitchen and took the teapot off the heat, then put the powder in two mugs. After pouring the water in and mixing well, he brought them back to the living room.  
  
"That was fast." Remarked Ayuna, and slowly sipped hers. "Ow! A little hot, too!"  
  
"But it's cold compared to how hot you are." Said Tenchi, and winked. Her beauty entranced him. Long, dark hair covered some of her face, and her fiery eyes showed nothing but love.  
  
Ayuna put down her hot cocoa. "Let's see. . . where were we?" she came in closer to him.  
  
"Right about here, I believe." Replied Tenchi, as he touched his lips to hers, then slowly sent his tongue into her warm mouth. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, as they sat in pure bliss holding each other.  
  
  
  
Tenchi's eyes drifted open, as he saw his covers ruffled at the foot of his bed. He slowly got up, then scuffled to his atomic clock. His eyes widened when he looked at the temperature readings in the lower corner.  
  
"23 degrees outside!? That's below freezing! And it's 40 in here!" He went to the device on the wall next to it, and set it to 80 degrees inside. He was feeling strangely cold. After trudging back to his room, he plopped down on his bed and pulled the covers up. He wanted to continue sleeping, and continue his dream. It gave him a sense of security, a place where he loved and was loved in return. He didn't want to leave it, not even for a moment.  
  
But sleep he could not. Tenchi sat there for near 30 minutes, wide- awake. He checked the time.  
  
"3:02 AM. . ." Tenchi said, with a whine in his voice. He wished he had never exited the dream. "Well, if I'm going to be up this early on a Sturday morning, I'm going to have fun with it." He sat down on the white apartment couch and turned on the TV. His eyes widen as he began to realize what it was.  
  
This was the exact same anime movie he had seen years ago with Ayuna, in his house. He began to miss her a lot, as his thoughts floated back to her, and that night.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi, promise me you'll never leave me" said Ayuna.  
  
"Not for anyone or anything, Ayuna." replied Tenchi. He really did mean it. "Why don't I go get us a warmer blanket?" he suggested.  
  
"That sounds excellent," she remarked. "this one is a bit cold. Do you have a down comforter?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Let me go get it." Tenchi stood up and trotted down the hallway, to the closet. As he opened he doors to grab the comforter, he heard a shriek coming from the living room.  
  
He dropped what he was doing and rushed to the living room, where he saw that the backdoor to the house was open, and Ayuna was gone. Just then, he let out an unearthly shriek, one that sounded inhuman but came from his heart. . .  
  
  
  
Tenchi screamed with anguish as soon as he woke up. The daydream had seemed so real, and he remembered it as if it happened only days ago. He trudged over to the atomic clock. 4:46 AM, it read. 80 ºF inside, 21 outside. Tenchi sat up on the sofa, and contemplated his daydream. It gave him a sad, kind of odd and uncomfortable feeling inside.  
  
  
  
Well, that's Chapter 1. I'm sorry this one was REALLY short, but please R&R. My next chapters will have lemon, don't worry about that. But please, tell what you think. I am experimenting.  
  
-Natalie Hebin, Feb. 8 2003 


End file.
